Abbathor
Trove Lord Wyrm of Avarice the Avaricious | symbol = | aspects = | power = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Morndinsamman | home = | formerhomes = | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | symbol5e = Jeweled dagger, point-down | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Greed | domains5e = Trickery | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Invoke duplicity cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Banehold | realm4e = | serves4e = Bane | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Greed | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral evil | symbol3e = Jeweled dagger | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = Glitterhell | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Greed | domains3e = Avarice, Dwarf, Evil, Luck, Trade, Trickery, Greed | worshipers3e = Dwarves, misers, rogues, shadowdancers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Heart of Avarice" (dagger) | holy days3e = Solar eclipses, volcanic eruptions, darkness during daytime, annual sacrifice | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral evil | symbol2e = Jeweled dagger | homeplane2e = Hades/Oinos | realm2e = the Glitterhell | serves2e = Moradin (when it suits him) | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Greed | spheres2e = All, Charm, Combat, Divination, Guardian, Wards minor: Creation, Healing, Necromantic, Protection, Summoning, Sun | worshipers2e = Evil dwarves, dwarven thieves, dohwar | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = Solar eclipses, volcanic eruptions, darkness during daytime, annual sacrifice | class2e = Alternatively: | refs2e = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Neutral evil | symbol1e = Jeweled dagger | homeplane1e = Hades | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Greed | worshipers1e = Evil dwarves | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Werebadgers | plants = | monsters = Greedy dragons Ghost dragons Rust monsters | minerals = Gold, jewels | colors = Crimson, red, tan | misc manifestations = Magical silence and darkness Movement of coins and gems | manifestation refs = }} Abbathor ( |audio=Abbathor.ogg}} |alt=yes}}), also known as the Great Master of Greed, was the neutral evil dwarven god of greed before becoming an exarch of Bane. He was an intensely greedy deity and was both desirous and envious of others' riches. Abbathor and his followers believed in the acquisition of all forms of wealth by any and all means necessary. Worshipers Abbathor's priests dressed in red leather armor and leather caps. His holy days were on the solar eclipse and he demanded the sacrifice of both blood and gems annually. Relationships Abbathor's relations with his fellow dwarven deities were strained, but he was not cast out of the pantheon. Appendix Further Reading * * External Links References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Trade domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Illusionists Category:Thieves Category:Clerics Category:Wizards Category:Greed domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Oinos Category:Inhabitants of Hades Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Banehold Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender